


Surprise

by bbybbyowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sexual Tension, kinky Kageygama Tobio, kinky hinata shouyou, maid hinata shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo
Summary: Surprisesur·prise,\ sər-ˈprīz, sə- \Nouna taking unawaressomething that surprisesthe feeling caused by something unexpected or unusualWill he like the surprise Hinata prepared?He wore the surprise  under his clothes.Maybe it was too much?Maybe it was too little?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEEYAH, FOLLOW HER IN HER SOCIALS; pastelpinkass in twitter, caacatte in instagram.   
> Her birthday is real on Nov 13 hehe
> 
> hey sinners, hope you enjoy this little gift, I tried. I still don't how write smut haha  
> scream or be friends in twitter:bbybbybbyowo

#  Surprise

sur·prise,\ sər-ˈprīz, sə- \

_ Noun _

_ a taking unawares _

_ something that surprises  _

_ the feeling caused by something unexpected or unusual _

  
  


Hinata stood in front of his new apartment.

He stared at the key in his hand. 

Why did he feel so nervous and anxious? 

He lived in different places around. 

He saw different scenery. The mountains, trees, and uproad hill road in his hometown in Japan. 

The sharp turns in slums and alleyways, nearby beaches with the sunsets with people who played beach volleyball in Brazil. 

Why did he feel so nervous and anxious? 

Is it a different country? 

A new world. 

A new language. 

A new page of his life. 

Will he like the surprise Hinata prepared?

He wore the surprise under his clothes.

Maybe it was too much?

Maybe it was too little?

Hinata sighed and gripped into the key. 

Before he would insert the key.

The door unlocked and was opened by a familiar face. 

Black hair. 

Blue eyes. 

That made Hinata’s heart skip a beat. 

“How long are you going to stand and stare at me?” Kageyama asked. 

“Sorry.” Hinata said and shoved the key into his MSBY Black Jackal jacket. 

Hinata tried to grab his luggage but tripped over but was caught by red Kageyama. 

“Oh sorry.” Hinata said as he looked at the floor. Kageyama helped Hinata on his feet and pulled his luggage into the living room. 

“Nice place.” Hinata smiled 

“It's our place.” Kageyama corrected him. 

_ Why are you being awkward?! You weren’t like this when you talked to him on the phone!  _ Hinata thought himself 

_ Why am I nervous? I am so awkward with Hinata. _ Kageyama thought to himself. 

Kageyama swallowed hard.

Orange hair.

Brown eyes.

That made Kageyama’s heart skip a beat. 

Kageyama wondered if Hinata’s other parts were soft like his hands. 

Kageyama’s eyes stripped Hinata and pictured him wearing a maid outfit. 

A small skirt with a lace aporn barely covering anything, showing the blue lingerie. 

The maid outfit skin tight that showed Hinata’s curves and his soft thighs. 

Kageyama swallowed hard, he pictured Hinata with cat ears and blue collar with a golden bell. 

Kageyama felt his face turn red. 

His body felt hot. 

His pants felt tight. 

His cock ached from his fantasy.

He shook his head. 

“Do you want to eat?” Kageyama asked. 

“Sure, what do you have?” Hinata asked 

“Milk.” Kageyama said with a straight face. 

“Just milk?” Hinata asked. 

“I didn’t know you were coming.” Kageyama said 

“But you opened the door for me.” Hinata glared at Kageyama. 

“I mostly ordered take out and eat out.” Kageyama pouted. “I didn’t have time to stock the fridge.” 

“Bakayama.” Hinata said “We can buy some groceries and make some lunch.” 

Kageyama pictured Hinata wearing a skin tight maid uniform and cat ears as he cooked for the two of them. Kageyama shook his head. 

“You don’t want to try my food?” Hinata pouted 

“No-No I want!” Kageyama said. 

“But you were shaking your head.” Hinata pointed out. 

“I was thinking of something.” Kageyama cleared his throat. 

“What you were thinking about?” Hinata asked. 

“It’s nothing.” Kageyama tried to change the subject. 

Hinata glared and pouted at Kageyama and crossed his arms. 

“I won’t show my surprise!” Hinata pouted and sat on the sofa. 

“Oh a surprise?” Kageyama asked. 

“Yeah but never mind since you won’t tell me what you were thinking.” Hinata pouted on the sofa. 

“How about you show me the surprise after I tell what I was thinking but swear to laugh at me.” Kageyama said. “Deal?” 

“Deal.” Hinata said as the two shook hands. 

Kageyama told Hinata about his fantasy about Hinata in a maid outfit with cat ears. 

Hinata tried not to laugh. 

“Sorry! Sorry! Ready?” Hinata said 

Hinata unzipped his jacket and dropped onto the floor. 

He pulled the his jogging pants and revealed the surprise 

Kageyama wouldn’t believe his eyes. 

Hinata wore blue lingerie and a garter belt. 

Hinata pulled Kageyama and pushed him onto the sofa. 

Hinata knee between Kageyama’s legs, his face between his thighs. 

“Don’t talk and enjoy your surprise.” Hinata smirked and winked as he bit the zipper on his pants and pulled it down with his teeth. 

Hinata pulled Kageyama’s pants and underwear to his thigh. 

Hinata opened his mouth and licked the tip of Kageyama’s cock and opened his mouth wide. 

His mouth wrapped around Kageyama’s cock tightly and started to bobbed his head at a steady pace. 

Kageyama pulled Hinata's head closer to his cock. 

His cock deep in Hinata’s throat. 

Kageyama pulled from Hinata’s mouth. 

“I want to cum in your other mouth.” Kageyama said as he grabbed Hinata from the waist and picked him like a ragdoll. 

“Kageyama! This is embarrassing!” Hinata yelled and kicked but Kageyama ignored Hinata’s protest and dropped Hinata on the king size bed. 

Kageyama looked at Hinata in his soaked blue lingerie.

“Do you want to stop?” Kageyama asked 

“No.” Hinata murmured. 

“I can’t hear you.” 

“No!” Hinata yelled. 

“No what?” Kageyama said 

“No master, I don’t want to stop.” Hinata said and a shy lewd face. 

Kageyama smirked and removed the rest of the clothes as he leaned;cupped Hinata’s face and kissed him. Their tongues intertwined as Kageyama bit Hinata’s lips, Hinata gasped. 

Kageyama unhooked the blue garter belt and pulled the blue panty. 

Kageyama licked Hinata’s asshole, circled around his hole. 

Hinata gasped and pulled Kageyama’s hair. 

“Feels weird.” Hinata murmured “Agh!” 

Kageyama pushed his finger into his hole and added another finger. 

Pull and push his finger which hints at Hinata’s prostate. 

Hinata screamed as Kageyama pulled his fingers out. 

Kageyama looked at Hinata whose face was in bliss. 

“More, more please. More master.” Hinata murmured in bliss. 

“Wait.” Kageyama said as spit into Hinata’s hole and lined his cock. 

Kageyama slowly entered Hinata as he thrusted into him. 

Hinata moaned with each thrusted. 

Kageyama thrusted in a steady pace then it came into a faster pace.

Kageyama pounded into Hinata and moaned, cum in Hinata. 

Both moaned. Kageyama pulled his cock out from Hinata. 

He rubbed his cock between Hinata’s chest and the blue bra. 

Kageyama cum onto Hinata’s chest, face and blue bra. 

Kageyama fell on side beside Hinata and embraced him. 

Both fell asleep from exhaustion. 

Kageyama woke up and headed to the kitchen prepared two glasses of water. 

He headed to the bedroom and handed the glass of water to waking Hinata. 

“That was something.” Kageyama said. 

“That was.” Hinata agreed. 

Hinata and Kageyama placed the glasses down. 

Removed the sheets full of cum and placed in the washing machine. 

And did the rest of the laundry, picked the clothes from the living room and basket in the bathroom. 

Both watched as the washing machine swirled as they sipped onto their new glass of water. 

Hinata and Kageyama bath together, both of them slowly falling asleep in the warm bath. 

Kageyama embraced Hinata in the bath. 

Both changed into fresh new clothes and headed to the supermarket and looked at different brands and different food.Kageyama pushed the shopping cart and followed Hinata who looked at his phone for ingredients and grabbed a tray of eggs. 

Hinata and Kageyama go back to their apartment and stonk their fridge. 

They headed to the local market and ate at a food festival. 

Surprisingly both of them like doing groceries and laundry together. 

Both of them smiled and watched the night sky of Italy. 

Kageyama cupped Hinata’s face as he kissed him, fireworks burst in the night sky. 


End file.
